


Please Don't Yell At Me

by pandorasxbox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's disastrous training session leads Fili to learn why his brother was fighting so recklessly this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Yell At Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange prompt #137 - "Please don't yell at me"

The quest to reclaim Erebor would be a perilous journey, and a proving ground for Thorin Oakenshield's youngest heir. 

With pleas from his sister protesting her son was much too young to join his company, Thorin insisted Kili would be fine, for he had the blood of Durin the Deathless flowing through his veins. He had no doubt his sister-son would become a strong and fierce warrior just like his brother, Fili with him fighting by his side. 

Stepping up the intensity of Kili’s training, the youngest dwarf was determined to show he was just as skilled as his brother. Much too eager to prove his worth, Kili made dangerous mistake after mistake trying to impress his uncle with tactics of his own ignoring everyone's warnings until one wrong maneuver left him wounded.

It would soon be revealed, his display of careless sword fighting was brought on by more than simply being an impetuous youth. His costly errs were wrought in anger from news he received earlier that day. 

In restrained silence, Fili watched with eyes of a hawk and hovered protectively when Thorin lashed out in rage over Kili's foolish actions.

After the scolded dwarf ran away embarrassed by his uncle's harsh words, Fili defied Thorin's orders, running after his brother knowing exactly where he would find him. 

In their family's stable, Kili laid curled up on a pile of hay as he'd done as a dwarfling so many times before. 

With a firm hand, Fili reached out to turn the despondent dwarf to face him.

Tears spilled from sorrowful eyes, staining Kili's cheeks. 

“What did you think you were doing out there, Kili? You could’ve gotten yourself killed with such a reckless move!”

“I’m sorry, Fili! Please don’t yell at me! Thorin made me feel bad enough, I don't need you to make me feel any worse!”

“Where did you learn to do that?”

With clenching fists, Kili hissed and looked away squeezing his eyes closed tight as Fili tended to his brother’s wound. 

“From watching you, alright?! I’ve seen you do that many times before!”

"You are not me, Kili! You cannot do _everything_ I do!" Fili snapped as he completed his task of caring for Kili's wounded arm, but instantly felt remorse for sounding so callous seeing the hurt in his eyes. 

Pulling his brother onto his lap in a bed of hay, Fili gave him a stern look. Trying to wipe away Kili's tears as he tucked a few unruly dark curls behind his ear, he apologized in a much softer tone. 

“Then it was reckless of me to do as well, and I should be more careful. I’m sorry.”

That very moment, Fili became aware of how much his brother observed him, learning from his every move.

Seeing how very young and naïve his little brother still was when Kili curled his fingers into his brother's tunic, letting his tears flow once more, Fili's heart melted.

Gently bringing their foreheads together, the blond shushed Kili quietly to calm him.

“Your actions give me reason to worry about you going on Thorin's quest, Kee. Mahal take my life if anything were to happen to you. Promise me you’ll never do that again.”

The younger swallowed hard as their eyes met, and he gave his word, “I promise, Fili.” 

Kili lightly nuzzled his brother, brushing their beards against one another before their lips met softly pressed together for the slightest of kiss.

“I know I’m not as skilled with a sword as you to pull off such a move. It was reckless of me, but I was angry.”

And there it was. Fili gave a nod letting Kili speak for he knew deep inside this was the true reason his brother had been so careless during their training session this day. It pained him to see the fire ignite in those dark eyes from the moment Thorin gave them the news that morning.

“You can't marry that lass! I don’t even want to leave Ered Luin to go on this quest if it means losing you to her someday, Fili!”

Leaning into his brother with a handful of blond curls, Kili let his heightened emotional state drive his desire wanting Fili to respond to his touch as they kissed again and again until their kiss deepened bringing forth their hidden need for one another.

Something awakened within Fili as he worked his hands beneath Kili’s tunic, digging fingers into his back feeling the weight of his brother rocking into him. 

Fili’s mind raced, torn between his own desire to claim his brother, and worry for what their uncle would do if this went any further. 

Kili pulled on Fili, coaxing him to take him, burning with lust wanting to feel their bodies moving in sync together becoming one.

Nestled in the pile of hay lying on their shed clothing, Fili made love to Kili as the ponies looked on, learning the lovers' names spoken in whispers as moans of pleasure filled the damp spring air.

Heavily panting from exertion, their bodies trembled still holding on after the elder spilled his seed inside the younger, their eyes met mirrored in bliss laced with panic.

“What've we done?” Fili asked, knowing full well what they had done was wrong.

Kili could only reply from the heart, “I don’t know, but I want to do it again and again! I love you, Fili. You're all I've ever wanted. Please promise me you won't marry her!”

“I love you too, Kili. I don’t _want_ to marry someone I’ve never met! You're all I've ever wanted, or will ever need. I don’t care what Uncle says. I know _you_ are my One, and Thorin will have to understand.”

“If he doesn’t, we stay here in Ered Luin, and refuse to go on the quest. Whatever happens, I promise to always be at your side, Fee.”

The love they felt for one another was pure, and what was done, was done. They would surely be reprimanded and Thorin would be outraged, but they knew what they must do.

Standing before their uncle, Kili stayed close, half hidden behind his brother. As their fingers entwined together, he felt the sweat begin to bead on Fili’s hand as the brave young warrior began to speak.

“Please don’t yell at me…we have something to tell you, Uncle…”

Reckless indeed, but at what cost it mattered naught for they knew where they belonged. This was one battle the mighty Thorin Oakenshield could not, and would not ever win.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at: [REALLYWHATISREALITY](http://reallywhatisreality.tumblr.com/)


End file.
